laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Ironwood
"I trained in Shepherd's Run as a castle guard, but I came into my psychic abilities before I became of age. The guard captain disliked that, and kicked me out." Edward explaining his experiences to Wolfie Edward is an ex member of the kings guard, and a new member of the Fate Slayers guild. Appearance Edward has a tall, strong build with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He has a very humble appearance. Biography Early Life Edwards parents were both members of the Kings guard, a duty that earned them a great deal of respect. Edward always looked up to them, but was struck with severe grief when his parents died protecting the king. He was always told that they died heroes, but that didn't help sate his depression over the matter. When he got older, he entered the junior castle guard recruits, hoping to honor his parents memory. Throughout his training, he was always top of the class. The guard captain training the recruits seemed to feel odd about Edward, like he didn't trust him for some reason. When he turned 16, and the initiation day arrived, everyone was paired up to spar and show their skills. At the end of the sparring, the guard captain would decide who is accepted and who isn't. Before the match started, Edward noticed that he had a simple training sword, but his opponent had a real one. Before he was able to call attention to it, his opponent took a swing at him while his guard was down. Thinking that would be the end of him, an invisible screen appeared in front of his hand blocking the blade before it hit him. Everyone was in shock, and the match was halted. The guard captain had everyone stand in line, and informed them that one of the recruits engaged in a gross misconduct during their sparring match, and was to be expelled from the city guard. Thinking his opponent would be the one expelled, he was in complete shock when his name was called. He couldn't understand it, he didn't even know what he did wrong and the guard captain refused to explain his decision. As Edward packed his things and prepared to leave, he overheard the guard captain taking to other members of the guard about how he was a freak and that they were glad to be rid of him. He stuck around to listen to the conversation. Nobody defended him, not even the people he thought were his friends. Furious about what happened, he left his home behind, and started to search for a new way of life. Dead War When he got to the guild, he saw a fair amount of other recruits. Most of them seemed warriors, but he couldn't quite tell. Not long after, a wolf-man came in and started asking questions. Before long, they set out on a mission. It went fairly well, though Steven Redhammer ran into a group of dragonlings by himself. After taking out a black dragon, the group returned to the guild. When they made it back to the guild, everyone was split into groups and set out on various tests. Edward was paired up with Isaiah Kasher due to their similar reasons for joining the guild. At first they were asked to spar, and while Edward was hesitant to it, Isaiah wasted no time attacking. Even though he was trained for combat, Isaiah still took him down like he was nothing, showing that he still needed a lot of training. As they continued through their tests, they ended up needed to hunt each other down. Edward eventually came across Isaiah, but when he attacked, Isaiah vanished. Moments later, he was hit from behind, then lost consciousness due to suffocating. He woke up back at the guild, and was told the final decisions had been made. All the new recruits had been accepted accept for James Swiftarm and Steven Redhammer. Though Edward wasn't very surprised, he could tell that Steven was very depressed and felt bad for him. Not long after deciding their bunk mates, Edward being roomed with Isaiah, they were sent on their first mission which was to escort a caravan to Pyrepeak. While on the way there, they had a run in with some bandits. The leader of the bandits made a comment about raping one of the other recruits Edward had not met yet, Davina. After making the comment, the leader dropped dead without anyone touching him, causing the other bandits to flee. While finishing their quest and returning to the guild, Isaiah and Jasmine tried to comfort Davina, who seemed really shaken up by the events, but to no avail. Not long after, the group made way for the army of the dead. Isaiah stuck close to Davina, saying that if necessary he would get her out of the fight, which Davina found comforting. Most of the undead were quickly eliminated by Ventus and then a group of them entered the castle. A short while after, part of the group fled the building while the other part lept out the window. Moments later, a shockwave burst forth destroying the castle and most of the mansion. Edward could see that there was an etheral being in the rubble, but the higher up members of the guild were able to destroy it. Post Deadwar After the events of the Deadwar, Alexander Hammerhome came to Edward, saying that he knew what happened with the guard captain and offered him the job of commander of the royal defenses in charge of keeping the kings family safe. Though flattered by this offer, Edward refused out of principle. Years later, he met an old friend of his father, learning that much like him, his father had psionic abilities as well. The man taught Edward the abilities of a Warmind, which he used as a great asset to the guild. He continued to work in the guild, eventually marrying and settling down, but remaining active in the guild until his final days. Equipment Edward wields his fathers great sword, and wears his mothers plate mail that he had a blacksmith adjust for him. Powers Edward is a highly skilled psychic warrior.